The CrossDressing Vongola Decimo!
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada had it all he was smart, handsome/sexy and he was a master marshal artists. All the guys wanted him and all of the girls hated him. Why because Tsuna is a CROSS-DRESSER! Tsuna Yaoi Harem.
1. Chapter 1

The Cross-dressing Vongola Decimo!

Warning: This will be really different from the Anime/Manga but some things will be staying the same.

It was a normal day for the Sawada family. Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short just finished getting ready for school and was now finished eating her breakfast and was about to leave the house when his mother said.

"Tsuna I hired you a home tutor." Tsuna's mother Nana says.

"What do I need a tutor for I get straight A's in school?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes and you are the best son a mother could want but maybe this tutor can help you make some true friends." Nana says. Before Tsuna could reply to that the door bell rang.

"That must be him now." Nana says happily as she answers the door.

"Ciaossu I am Reborn and I am the home tutor that you hired." Reborn the man/baby says. Tsuna looked at him and new right away that this was not a baby but a man in a baby's body and he had a deadly aura around. Tsuna knew not to piss him off.

"So where is Tsunayoshi?" Reborn asked

"I am Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna." Tsuna says with a warm smile. Reborn was surprised but did not show it.

"I thought I was going to be tutoring a boy not a girl?" Reborn says confused.

"You are because I am a boy." Tsuna says getting ready for him to say he was a freak. Reborn was shocked again and now staring at the cute boy dressed in the girl's uniform and dame did he look good in it.

"You're a cross-dresser." Reborn stated.

"Yes I am, is that a problem for you?" Tsuna asks nervously.

"No it is not a problem." Reborn says. Tsuna and his mother sigh in relief. Tsuna looked at his watched and said.

"I better leave now because if I don't I will be late bye mom." Tsuna says as he hugs his mother goodbye and heads out the door. Tsuna walked a block and noticed Reborn was following.

"Why are you going to school with me?" Tsuna asked.

"Well if I am to be your tutor I did to see how you are at school." Reborn says.

"I see that makes sense." Tsuna says with a smile. They walked a few more blocks then they ran into to Kyoko Sasagawa The most popular girl in Tsuna's school.

"Good morning Tsuna and who is that with you?" Kyoko says with a smile.

"Oh good morning Kyoko and this is my little cousin he will be staying with my family for a while. What are you doing on this side of town are you taking a different way to school?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes I am meeting Mochida we are going to walk to school together. Well I better hurry if I want to meet him see you later Tsuna." Kyoko says as she runs off a head of them to meet Mochida. Tsuna waves good bye to her and then sighs when she is out of site.

"Do you have a crush on Kyoko?" Reborn asks.

"No I do not I just like her as a friend I just hate her tastes in men she could do so much better then Mochida." Tsuna says in disappointment.

"And why do you not like this Mochida?" Reborn asks.

"Because he flirts with me all the time when she is not around and he is has also cheated with other girls too he sickens me." Tsuna says in disgust.

"Have you told her about how you think she could do so much better?" Reborn asks.

"Yes and her friends think I am just jealous of her for having a real man. Che yeah right like I would be jealous I already have a real man thank you very much." Tsuna says proudly. Reborn was curious who he was dating. Tsuna finally got to school and guys were making cat calls at him and girls were whispering mean things about him like he was a 'freak' 'man stealer' and other mean things.

-In class-

The teacher was handing out the tests they took yesterday.

"Good work as always Tsuna." The teacher says in a proud tone.

"Thank you sensei." Tsuna says with a smile.

"Yeah the freak probably slept with the teacher to get those good grades." The girl behind him said.

"No I am sorry I am not you." Tsuna replied. It was the end of class and Tsuna was getting ready to go home when one of Mochida's friends says he wants to fight Tsuna in a Kendo match and if he wins he has to be his boyfriend. Tsuna pissed he would rather kill himself then date this bastard or he should say kill Mochida.

Tsuna walked to the kendo club with Reborn by his side.

"So you are going to fight Mochida and not run away?" Reborn asked.

"Hell no, I am not running away this bastard needs a lesson in when a person says no they mean No!" Tsuna yelled angrily. Reborn smirked at that. Tsuna walked into the kendo club and took his place across of Mochida.

"I will explain the rules…" Mochida was saying but Tsuna interrupted him.

"I already know the rules." Tsuna says.

"Alright then I will explain the stakes. The stakes are if I win you have to be my boyfriend." Mochida says with a smirk.

"And if I win you have to leave me the hell alone!" Tsuna yells. They get into to there fighting position.

Mochida ran at Tsuna about to slice him, but Tsuna was able to block the hot with his sword and then follow it up by pushing Mochida back and then he started to swing his sword as fast as he could in opposite directions. Tsuna then jumped over Mochida sent one last swing to Mochida before landing. Tsuna then started to put his sword back into the hilt before stopping for a few seconds. Tsuna then put his sword all the way in and Mochida started to bleed incredibly. Tsuna starts walking off when he hears Mochida get back up so he takes out his sword and throws it like a boomerang at him. The sword hit Mochida's chest making Mochida fall down backwards. The sword swung back into Tsuna's hands. Tsuna then placed it back into the hilt and walked off wile whispering "I win," Tsuna walked off with wind blowing up his skirt showing off the side of the panties that were purple with little yellow birds on them. But before he left he said.

"You should be glad I won because if by some miracle you won my boyfriend would have killed you or as he would say he would bite you to death." Tsuna says as he is about to walk out the door.

"He would bite me to death what that catch verse does that mean your boyfriend is….KYOYA HIBARI!" Mochida yells shocked.

"Yes he is, so sense I won leave you have to leave me the hell alone. I already have a real man not a cheating asshole like you." Tsuna says as he leaves. Reborn is proud at what he saw Tsuna can defiantly fight. Tsuna and Reborn walked home and as they walked home Reborn tells Tsuna about being the Vongola Decimo of the mafia. Tsuna was excited here was the adventure that Hibari and him wanted. Reborn was surprised at how well Tsuna was taking to being the leader of a big mafia family. They arrived at home.

"How was your day at school Tsuna?" Nana asks.

"It was fine I got an A on the math test today." Tsuna says.

"That's great dear." Nana says proud of her son. After dinner Tsuna did his homework and went to bed wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Author's note: I hope everybody liked my first Hitman Reborn story! Fight Scene Co-Authored by The amazing Harem Master123! ^ _ ^ PLEASE R&R BUT PLEASE NO BASHING! That's what I meant about no flamers.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cross-Dressing Vongola Decimo! Page 2**

AN: Hey everyone I am back! Sorry it took so long to get back into the groove of things, what with being sick/busy/being on a hiatus I am now back and ready to give hopefully some awesome update chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I wish I did 'pouts'.

Tsuna woke up a little bit early just like every morning. Tsuna stretched and looked over and saw Reborn still asleep. Tsuna walked over to Reborn's hammock and said.

"He is so cute when he is sleeping. I wonder what he looks like when he is in his regular body." Tsuna says in a whisper as to not wake Reborn up. Tsuna then walks to the bathroom to get ready for school. What Tsuna did not know was Reborn was awake and heard what he said.

"So he knows that this is not my regular body huh. He looks cute in that sky blue nightgown." Reborn says with a grin. Tsuna walks out in his school uniform (which is the girls if you did not know XD) and notices Reborn is awake.

"Oh good morning Reborn." Tsuna says with a bright smile. Reborn nods his head and says.

"Good morning Tsuna." Reborn says thinking his student is so cute. They both head down stairs and see breakfast is ready and they sit down to eat. After they are done eating Tsuna gets up and gets ready to leave the house. Tsuna says goodbye to his mom and leaves the house. They are a few blocks away when Reborn asks.

"How are you at sports?" Reborn asks.

"I am good at sports but I do not like playing sports too much." Tsuna says with a sigh.

-In class-

"Now I will introduce the new transfer student from Italy Hayato Gokudera." The teacher says. Tsuna could believe what he saw. He saw a boy with silver hair and was wearing a chain around his neck and he was smoking. This boy gave off the bad boy/punk vibe. The teacher pointed to Gokudera's seat and went back to teaching. Gokudera walked to his seat but stopped and had a surprised look for a second then just glared at Tsuna. Gokudera tried to knock Tsuna out of his desk but Tsuna jumped out of his seat before he could fall. Gokudera was surprised again but just glared and went to his seat. Tsuna's fan boys glare at Gokudera as they pick up Tsuna's desk and chair.

"Do you know him Tsuna-sama?" A fan boy asks as he pulls out Tsuna's chair for him.

"No I do not and thank you." Tsuna says with a cute smile. The fan boy gets a nose bleed and bows to Tsuna and sits back down in his seat.

-Skip to the gym-

Tsuna walked into the gym and saw everyone was so excited and pumped up. Tsuna also saw Yamamoto and Gokudera were also on the volleyball team. Tsuna was getting a little bored waiting for the game to start. He was looking around and saw the discipline committee members so he knew Hibari would not be far behind. Tsuna looked around and saw Hibari standing next to the gym teacher, Tsuna ran up to them.

"Kyoya-Koi!" Tsuna yells as he jumps up into Hibari's arms and wraps his legs around Hibari's waist. Tsuna then presented to kiss the living day lights out of Hibari. After their 30 minute make out session the volleyball game gets underway.

"Be careful." Hibari says in a soft voice only used for Tsuna.

"I will be I mean you did teach me to defend myself did you not." Tsuna says and gives Hibari one final kiss before he walks over to the net. Hibari watches him go then looks at everyone else and says.

"If anyone one so much as touches Tsuna I will bite you to death." Hibari says with an evil aura. The volleyball game then starts and Tsuna's team wins.

-Skip to after school-

After saying goodbye to his Kyoya, Tsuna was ready to go home but someone stop him.

"I will never accept you as the Vongola Decimo!" Gokudera yells.

"You have a problem with me being the boss?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes! There is no way a cross-dresser can be the Vongola boss!" Gokudera yells in frustration. Gokudera did not know but he just unleashed a killer lion that is locked up in Tsuna but only let out for 2 reasons. 1 if you hurt someone close to him and 2 if you mention his cross-dressing in a negative way. Reborn seeing his student about to kill Gokudera uses this to his advantage.

"Then way don't you fight Tsuna to see if you would be a better boss for the Vongola." Reborn says as he comes out of one of his many secret hideouts. Both Tsuna and Gokudera agree to that and that anything goes.

Tsuna stood there when he saw Gokudera pull something out from under his sleeve. Tsuna quickly ran out of the way and stopped right next to Gokudera. Suddenly a huge explosion happened behind him. Tsuna saw Gokudera move from the corner of his eye so he quickly roundhouse kicked Gokudera in the stomach and then he did 4 back flips just barely getting out of an explosion's way.

"Humph so I guess you are stronger than I thought you were, but you won't beat me," Gokudera said as he pulled out what looked to be a gun. Tsuna ran at him dodging what seemed to be bullets, but when he got closer he was hit on the shoulder by one. He held his shoulder in pain for a second, but he ignored the pain and kept charging. Gokudera smirked as he dodged an attack. He quickly kicked Tsuna in the chest making him fly backwards, but Tsuna was able to stop himself.

"This fight is about to be over!" Gokudera exclaimed proudly. Tsuna looked at him weirdly before he felt a bubbling sensation in the shoulder he got shot at. He was about to grab it when it exploded sending blood everywhere. Tsuna slumped to the ground and fell on his face. "Ha see I knew he was a weakling. Anybody who cross dresses can never be a good leader. I bet he's too weak to protect the people he cares about!!!!" Gokudera proudly exclaimed.

Tsuna lied there bleeding to death when he heard what Gokudera said. His eyes shot open as they started to become red. He pushed himself on the ground and a fire appeared on his head, but that fire started to expand across his body. Gokudera stood there shocked at what was happening. Tsuna's body was completely covered in fire, but Tsuna shot his hand out breaking it. Tsuna now had a red and black fire surrounding him. His hair was standing on end. Instead of the uniform he had a black shirt on with a black pair of pants. He also had a headband with a fire symbol on it.

"I won't let you get away with saying that!!!!" Tsuna yelled as he charged at Gokudera. Gokudera started shooting at him, but each bullet bounced off him. Tsuna leaped at him and punched Gokudera in the face sending him flying. Tsuna then appeared from behind Gokudera and sledge hammered him into the ground.

Tsuna stood over Gokudera and pointed his hand out in front of Gokudera. Gokudera looked up and wondered what Tsuna was going to do, but he saw some energy start to appear so he quickly pulled a bomb out and threw it, but Tsuna shot out a huge wave of energy engulfing the bomb and hitting Gokudera.

After a few seconds Tsuna stopped and looked up. Gokudera started to fall back down, but Tsuna waited and then kicked Gokudera in the side making him fly and crash into the ground. Tsuna untransformed and fell down unconscious, but Gokudera fell unconscious first making Tsuna the winner. Reborn just looked on impressed.

-The next day-

Tsuna was healed and feeling a lot better and Kyoya-Koi was even walking him to school to make sure he did not get hurt anymore than he already was. Tsuna looked at Kyoya and saw him looking around and being very alert.

'He is so protective of me. I love it.' Tsuna thought to himself and giggled a little.

"What are you giggling about Koi?" Kyoya asks.

"Oh you are just so cute when you are being protective of me." Tsuna says with a cute smile as he gives Kyoya a kiss on the lips and goes into his classroom.

"I will see you after school." Kyoya says as he walks away.

Tsuna walks to his desk and sits down and sees his entire desk was covered in get well letters from his fan boys. Tsuna was cleaning his desk off when a shadow blocked the sun from his desk. Tsuna looked up and saw it was Gokudera who still has some bandages still on.

"Can I help you with something?" Tsuna asks.

"You are definitely fit to be the Vongola Decimo. Please let me be a part of your family." Gokudera says and asks with a bowed head. Tsuna looks at him and thinks for a second then looks to Reborn and asks.

"What do you think Reborn?" Tsuna asks.

"I think he would be a great asset to the Vongola family." Reborn says in a proud voice with a grin. Tsuna nods and looks to Gokudera who has a hopeful look on his face.

"Welcome to the family Hayato Gokudera." Tsuna says with a cute smile. Gokudera burst into tears and bows his head and says.

"Thank you Juudaime I will not let you down." Gokudera says. Tsuna just nods his head.

'Now how am I going to tell Kyoya-Koi that I let the guy who almost killed me join our family and how am I going to make sure he does not kill him on sight.' Tsuna sighs. 'Oh well I guess it can't be helped.' Tsuna just shrugged it off for now.

'I wonder what adventure we are going to have tomorrow.' Tsuna wonders to himself.

To Be Continued.

AN: As you can you tell my story is going to be way different than the anime/manga as you can tell from Gokudera's new weapon. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and NO BASHING! Bashing is mean and hurtful.

Fight Scene Done By: HaremMaster123 and he made Gokudera's new weapon.

Not Betad: Because my Beta Reader TamakiCat is busy with her finals and does not have time but everyone please wish her good luck on her finals.

Gokudera's new weapon: It works by how the bullet hits the target. If the bullet goes straight through the target it doesn't work, but if it stays in the target then after 45 seconds the bullet lights a small flame which then hits the special oil in the bullet and it explodes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cross-Dressing Vongola Decimo! Page 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn. If I did Tsuna would be getting some love from all the guys in his family plus some guys not in his family. ^ _ ^

AN: There will be some Bianchi bashing sense I don't really like her and also with Tsuna "stealing" her "man" away from her (in her dreams maybe) Bianchi will try to fight Tsuna at every turn but we all know who is going to win every time right. So if you like Bianchi then this is not the fic for you. Everybody else please enjoy. ^ _ ^

Everything was peaceful at the Sawada house. Tsuna's Mom, Nana was cooking breakfast while Tsuna was finishing up studying for his math test. Tsuna sighed as he finished and closed his math book. Reborn looked over to where Tsuna was sitting on the floor in front of his bed.

"Finished already?" Reborn asks proud that his student and the next Vongola Boss was smart and strong but Reborn knows he needs to help Tsuna learn that not all people are going to be disgusted or hate him for him being a cross-dresser.

"Yeah this test will be a breeze just like the rest of them." Tsuna says as he stretches his arms above his head. He also stretched his legs a little.

'Damn does he have to be so sexy and cute? Does he want to be molested?' Reborn curses inside his head as he looked at the outfit Tsuna had chosen to wear today on his day off of school. Reborn had a right to be worried because Tsuna was wearing a purple type kimono that barley came down over his thighs. The kimonos sleeves were very long they came down over Tsuna's wrists almost. There were two large pink flowers on the kimono and the kimono was tied with a pink obi and it was tied into big pink bow in the back. Tsuna was also wearing a white under shirt (Think Musubi's outfit from Sekirei only not a priestess type garb). Tsuna was wearing knee high almost to the calf high white socks and to end the outfit in his long down to his waist straight brown hair was a big purple bow. So yes Reborn had a reason to be worried. Tsuna finished stretching and looked out the window and saw a small child in what looked like cow pajamas they also had a black afro and was on his tree branch looking into his room and was carrying guns and other weapons.

"Reborn who is that over there?" Tsuna asks wondering if Reborn knew him. Reborn looks and then just ignores the child.

"Die! Reborn!" The child yelled as he raised the gun in his hand to shoot Reborn with. But the branch breaks and the child fell down with it.

"I got to…be…calm." The child says with tears in his eyes. The child then rings the door bell and runs passed Tsuna's Mom without her knowing. The child opens the door to Tsuna's room and says.

"It's been awhile, Reborn. It's me Lambo" The child says with a grin. Tsuna looks at him thinking he is adorable child then looks to Reborn and asks.

"Reborn, do you know him?" Tsuna asks wondering how Reborn would know the child. Tsuna knew the child is not like Reborn an adult in a child's body. This child's aura is that of a child's. Reborn continues to ignore the child by not answering the child or him and just drinking his tea. The child Lambo he said his name was got really up upset and jumped at Reborn yelling.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lambo yelled in mid air but before he could hit him Reborn smacked him into the wall leaving cracks in it. Tsuna winces' hopping the child is okay.

"I tripped. The five year old Hitman Lambo-San of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The Sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo-San, has tripped!" Lambo says all this while trying not to cry. Tsuna felt bad for him, Tsuna always did have a soft spot for children.

"It's good to see you again, Reborn!" Lambo says still trying to get Reborn's attention but was still ignored. Lambo saw this and started to cry.

"I…got to…be…calm." Lambo whisper as he reaches into his afro and takes out a grenade and throws it at Reborn but Reborn knocks it back at him but before it can hit Lambo Tsuna rushes over to him and pulls him out of the line of fire. Tsuna then began to hum softly and also started to rock Lambo gently to calm him down. When Lambo was calm and going to sleep Tsuna looked up at Reborn and asks.

"So, Reborn who is this exactly? Is it someone you know?" Tsuna asks quietly so as to not wake Lambo up. Reborn shakes his a little and thinks Tsuna is going to be a great "mother" and protector. Tsuna is impressing Reborn more and more each day.

"No, I do not know him. He is from the Bovino family and the Bovino family is a small to medium sized mafia. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people." Reborn explained to Tsuna. Tsuna felt sorry for the child but Tsuna knew that even though Reborn looked like a child he was not he was an adult trapped or cursed to be in the body of a child. Tsuna looked down at Lambo and thought.

'Well it looks like I have a new member to my family. He is just so cute when is sleeping. Ever sense Reborn came I have been having lots of fun and have been meeting some very unique people. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.' Tsuna thinks to himself with a soft smile on his face. Reborn could not help but feel jealous of that stupid cow in Tsuna's arms. Little did Tsuna know he would be meeting a crazy stalker of Reborn's tomorrow?

-The Next Day-

Tsuna was on his way to school (in the girls' school uniform as always) when he was stopped by a female on a bicycle.

"Here you can have this." The woman says as she throws a can of soda at Tsuna and rides off. But Tsuna's intuition was telling him something was off with both the soda and the woman. Tsuna caught the soda and opened in it and then poured it out. A purple looking substance was in the soda and it killed a bird that was flying by.

"I knew something was off about the soda and that woman. But what is she after?" Tsuna says wondering what the woman would do next because he knew it was far from over.

-At School-

Tsuna was walking to his classroom with of course the angry and disgusted whispers from the females and lustful stares and whispers from the males but now there was new a whisper fearful whisper now that they know who his boyfriend is. Tsuna just smiled not letting them get to him. Tsuna walked up to his classroom 1-A, and opened the door to find Hayato Gokudera one of his family members and right hand man behind the door. Tsuna smiled at his right hand and says.

"Good morning Hayato-Kun." Tsuna greeted Gokudera.

"G-Good morning to you too Juudaime!" Gokudera yells back with a little blush on his face at Tsuna calling him by his first name. Gokudera was about to say something else but was interrupted.

"Good morning Tsuna-Sama and Gokudera-Kun." A voice greeted from behind them. Tsuna and Gokudera turned around and saw it was Takashi Yamamoto that was behind them.

"Good morning Takashi-Kun." Tsuna greeted his left hand man who joined his family after Gokudera did.

"Grrr I still don't see why you let him join Juudaime." Gokudera growls at Yamamoto. Tsuna shakes his head and says.

"Because Hayato-Kun, Takashi-Kun has much of a right to be in my family as you do. You are my right hand man and Takashi-Kun is my left hand man alright." Tsuna explains to Gokudera. Gokudera nods not wanting to question his boss any further. Tsuna feels something on his leg; he looks down and sees Lambo attached to his leg. Before Tsuna could say anything he was interrupted.

"Hey, you are blocking the door." A female voice says. Tsuna and his subordinates turned around and saw Hana (the one who spoke) and Kyoko standing behind them.

"Good morning Tsuna-Kun, Tsuna-Kun who is that hanging on your leg?" Kyoko asks. Tsuna reaches down to pick Lambo up off of his leg to hold him in his arms.

"This is Lambo; he is my cousin who will be staying with my family from now on." Tsuna says and looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto so they know that this is the story they are going with sense Tsuna already told them who Lambo really is. As Kyoko and Hana leave to go into the classroom there was a commotion and the people who were in the hallway started to run to their classes because the Disciplinary Committee were coming to make sure nobody is crowding the hallways. Tsuna smiled softly as he saw Kyoya coming his way.

"So when were you going to tell me that you let these herbivores especially that herbivore join this family?" Hibari demands as he points to Gokudera. Tsuna grabs Hibari's hand and asks.

"Can we talk about this in your office?" Tsuna asks Kyoya in a soft seductive voice. Hibari nods and takes them to his office. There Tsuna explains how Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo are part of their family now and that he has to except that just like they have to except him as not only a family member but as his boyfriend/lover also. Hibari nods his head.

"Fine but if they get in my way or hurt you in any way I will bite them to death." Hibari growls out. Tsuna shivers in pleasure every time Kyoya uses that voice and Kyoya knows it too. After the talk Reborn comes into the room out of one of his many secret passages in the school. Lambo jumps out of Tsuna's arms and tries to attack Reborn but of course Reborn knocks him away without much effort. Lambo falls down and starts crying then he takes out a purple Bazooka out of his afro and jumps into it and shoots it. When the pink smoke settles Tsuna and his family sees a man about their age. The male looked to be like he was Lambo's older brother.

'No, that's not right his aura feels and looks exactly like Lambo's only older and stronger. How is that possible?' Tsuna thinks to himself wondering how the purple Bazooka made Lambo older. The Older Lambo looked around to see where he was, and then he noticed Tsuna and says.

"It's nice to see you again young, Vongola Decimo. Thank you for taking care of my 10 year younger self. This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby." 10 year Older Lambo says. Tsuna and the family minus Reborn were shocked at what they heard.

'So I was right this is an older Lambo. Is he from the future then?' Tsuna asks himself. He did not have wait long for an answer as Reborn began to talk.

"I see, the 10 Year Bazooka." Reborn states as he looks at Tsuna seeing that he kind of already knew what was going on. Reborn became even more proud of the future Vongola Decimo.

"What exactly is the 10 Year Bazooka and how does it work?" Tsuna asks.

"It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family." Reborn was going to continue explaining but Older Lambo took over.

"A person hit with the 10 Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future. But it only lasts for 5 minutes." Older Lambo finishes explaining.

"You mean that little brat becomes this guy 10 years in the future!" Gokudera yells out in surprise.

"Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn. It's me Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring." Older 15 Lambo says with a confident swagger. But Reborn still ignores him but Tsuna could tell Reborn was a little interested in Lambo by his aura. From what Tsuna could see Reborn's yellow aura and Lambo's green aura they were intertwining with each other so yes Tsuna could defiantly tell that Reborn and Lambo liked each other. Reborn just was not showing it for his own reasons that Tsuna does not know.

"Well, it seems this is going to come down to a power battle. I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years." Lambo says as he takes out a pair of horns.

"Thunder Set!" Lambo yells as lightning flashed behind him as he puts the pair of horns on his head. He body was like an electric eel now; his body was shrouded in electricity/lightning.

"My horns have a million volts." Lambo explains. Gokudera and Yamamoto were shocked but Tsuna, Hibari and even Reborn were impressed, even if Hibari and Reborn didn't show it on their faces their auras did.

"No way!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled together.

"Die, Reborn! Elettrico Cornuta!" Lambo yells as he rushes at Reborn like a bull. Leon then turns into a cane and Reborn smacks Lambo in the head stopping him in his tracks.

"Got…to…stay…calm." Lambo says with three big thumps on his head. Lambo then runs off crying.

'Sigh, at least Lambo grew up a little in 10 years. I wish I could go comfort him but we have class, sighs oh well.' Tsuna thinks to himself as they go to class.

-Lunch Time: On the School Roof-

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn were all on the school roof with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto taking out their lunches. Tsuna knew right away that something was wrong with his food before he even opened it but he did open it and saw that his food was purple just like the soda. Gokudera and Yamamoto were shocked but Gokudera more so because he knew who was behind it.

"T-This…is…" Gokudera did not get to finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by Reborn.

"It's better if you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven with just one bite. Come out, I know your there, Bianchi." Reborn says not liking that his stalker was trying to kill his cute charge. A woman with long purple hair wearing black pants and a green t-shirt stepped out from behind the door to the stars. She was also wearing a black armband on the same arm her tattoo of a scorpion was on. Tsuna's eyes burned with fire as he saw it was the same female from earlier.

'I knew she would be back. But what does she want and more importantly what does she gain from my death? Is she an Assassin from one of the rival families? Whoever she is Reborn seems to know her but if that's a good or bad thing has yet to be seen. Well whatever the case my intuition says not to trust her.' Tsuna thinks to himself as he waits his defenses up waiting to see what her next move will be.

"Big…Sis…" Gokudera barley gets out as he gets sick to his stomach from seeing her. Tsuna is shocked by this.

'Sister! She is Hayato-Kun's older Sister but their auras are nothing alike and they don't have a connection like my Mother and I have, like family members are supposed to have but for some reason they don't.' Tsuna says confused by this development. The female Bianchi walks closer while saying.

"It's been awhile, Hayato." Bianchi greets Gokudera. Bianchi looked up at Reborn when Reborn says.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greets politely even though he wants her gone.

"Reborn! I have come to take you back, Reborn. Let's do large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." Bianchi says with a blush on her face. Reborn shivers no way was he going anywhere with her.

"I told you before Bianchi, I have a job raising Tsuna." Reborn explains to her again. But we all knew Tsuna didn't need much raising though but he was not going to tell her that not when he has found a place with Tsuna, his future boss.

"Poor Reborn! That means if the Decimo doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" Bianchi says crying a little. Tsuna was shocked that she would actually admit to wanting to kill him openly.

"I'll wait for it. I'll kill the Deci-I mean, if the Decimo dies I'll come to bring you back." Bianchi says as she walks off. Tsuna could not believe the nerve of that woman. Tsuna and Yamamoto then carried Gokudera to the nurse's office.

-Nurse's Office-

"Poor Hayato-Kun, Reborn will you please tell me all you know about this Bianchi who seems to be Hayato-Kun's older Sister." Tsuna asks wanting to know what kind of enemy he was facing.

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free Hitman. Her special skill is Poison Cooking, where she creates food filled with poison. She was also a one night stand." Reborn explains to Tsuna. Tsuna nods and was struck a little when he heard Reborn had sex with her even if it was just once but oh well her time with him is long gone and her any chance with him.

'If I have anything to say about, she will never be able to touch Reborn again let alone look at him.' Tsuna thinks to himself thinking back to the talk he had with his Kyoya-Kun about them adding more lovers to their relationship and how he finally got him to agree and they agreed so far on three Gokudera (Hibari was very reluctant on him but Tsuna got him to agree), Yamamoto and Reborn. So no one night stand stalker was going to take Reborn from them. Reborn shivered a little when he saw a deadly look into his charges eyes he had not seen before even with the fight with Gokudera his eyes were not this deadly.

"Please forgive me, Decimo." Gokudera says as he wakes. Tsuna pets Gokudera's hair and asks.

"Are you alright now, Hayato-Kun?" Tsuna asks his voice filled with worry for his right-hand man/future lover.

"I've showed you something shameful. When I see my Sister's face…" Gokudera trails off.

"What is it?" Tsuna asks hopping he will continue.

"It was when I turned six…we held many lavish parties in our castle…I was supposed to have a piano recital in front of everyone…and that was when my Sister first baked cookies for me. I later realized that my Sister had the ability to make anything she cooked into Poison Cooking. Of course, the performance was a total wreck. But the thing is…my dad was very pleased and increased the number of my recitals…at every piano recital from then on I had to eat my Sister's cookies. That fear somehow branded itself onto me and now, whenever I see my Sister I get a stomachache." Gokudera finishes explaining. Tsuna feels really sorry for his Hayato. He will make sure Hayato becomes stronger than his Sister's bad cooking.

-Class Room-

Tsuna and Yamamoto were in class waiting for the girls to give out their sweets to the guys but of course Bianchi sabotaged that to where he had to save his classmates from getting sick so he switched the cakes that were poison with the cakes he made for his family before anyone noticed. Lambo then showed up looking for cake but found none left for him. So he starts crying then he takes the 10 Year Bazooka out of his afro and then jumps in it. Then the pink smoke cleared and there stood Older Lambo standing right in front of Bianchi.

"You're…Romeo! You're Romeo!" Bianchi says not believing what she was seeing. Older Lambo just looks at her like she was nuts (which she is). Tsuna was wondering who Romeo was.

"That's right; the idiot does look a lot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Reborn says holding a picture out to Tsuna for him to look at. Tsuna looks at the picture of Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend Romeo.

"Damn they do look a lot alike. They could pass off as twins." Tsuna mutters to himself.

"Oh Romeo, you were still alive. Take this Poison Cooking!" Bianchi yells as she throws a poison cake at Older Lambo before it could hit Older Lambo Tsuna rushed over and grabbed him pulling him out of the way.

"Reborn, what's going on? Why did she attack Older Lambo?" Tsuna asks Reborn wondering why Bianchi would attack one of his family members even if she thought it was her ex-boyfriend Romeo.

"It seems the reason Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend broke up was because of an argument." Reborn explained to Tsuna. Tsuna was fed up with this woman; he wanted her to leave his family and him alone.

"Okay I have had enough of you! You want me dead so you can have Reborn, well that's not going to happen." Tsuna explains to Bianchi.

"Well then I will just have to kill you and then take Reborn back with me, because we all know he would rather be with a real woman than a male freak who pretends to be one by dressing in drag." Bianchi taunts. Tsuna starts shaking enraged by what this hussy said about his way of dressing. Tsuna knew they could not fight inside Hibari's school so Tsuna takes this fight outside.

'I will make this hussy pay for all of the things she has done to my family so far. After this she will know to think twice about calling me a freak and not to attack any of my family members again.' Tsuna thinks to himself wanting to make Bianchi pay for all of her wrong doings.

Bianchi pulls out a plate. "Snake Pasta!" The spaghetti on the plate shoots out to attack Tsuna. Tsuna dodges only to have it recoil and grab his wrist. Tsuna hissed as the spaghetti burned him. "Now Decimo you will die. "Acid Meat Balls." Purple meatballs fly at Tsuna. Tsuna uses the noodles as a shield.

Bianchi curses and pulls out another plate. "This time I will end you." She threw the plate of poison cooking. Tsuna breaks the plate with his hand and rushes Bianchi. The two started brawling. Bianchi had no chance to draw out any poison cooking. Tsuna's Sky Flame fists were striking out with precision if she made one wrong move she would be down for the count.

"I don't want you around my family; if you come near them again I'll put you down hard."

Bianchi growled and tried to punch Tsuna. Tsuna dodged and struck Bianchi behind the neck knocking her out.

"Consider this your first, last and only warning to leave my family alone." Tsuna says to the out of it Bianchi. Tsuna then walks away never seeing Bianchi again. Bianchi gets on a plan to Italy never coming back. Bianchi remembers the last thing Reborn said to her.

"Give up Bianchi; you were only a one night stand. Stop holding on to what never was and what is never going to happen. Please leave my charge and I alone Bianchi if you don't Tsuna will be the least of your worries." Reborn says as he walks away never once looking back.

Tsuna wonders what other crazy things would happen tomorrow?

AN: I hope everybody likes this new chapter! I would like to thank PaperAce for the awesome fight scene. Bianchi will not be in this story any longer sense I cannot stand her so sorry to all of the Bianchi fans. Please R&R and Please NO FLAMERS! ^ _ ^


	4. Chapter 4

**The CrossDressing Vongola Decimo! Page 4**

Tsuna was on his way to school when he saw a Chinese kid same age as Lambo that looked like a boy but Tsuna could tell by the kid's aura that the kid was a girl. She seemed to be looking for something or someone because she was looking every which way.

The girl also looked to be a Chinese Martial Artist from her strong aura and from her clothes. A dog started to growl at the girl wanting her meat bun. The girl did a Martial Arts stance and then the dog was in the air and put back into its yard. The girl then looked at Tsuna and seemed to glare at him before she ran off. Tsuna just shook his head and continued onto his school.

-At School-

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were cleaning the school hallways when that same girl walked up to Tsuna and pointed up.

"Huh, up? What was that about?" Tsuna asks confused as the girl runs off.

"Who was that, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks.

"Yeah did you know that kid, Tsuna-Sama?" Yamamoto asks.

"Not really I just saw them this morning. I have no idea what they could want." Tsuna answers.

"Well it's seems they want you to go to the roof, Tsuna-Sama." Yamamoto says.

"How dare they think they can order, Juudaime around!" Gokudera yells.

"It's okay Hayato-Koi; let's go see what they want." Tsuna says as his kisses his cheek and then walks up to the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto following after him.

-On the School Roof-

Tsuna walked through the door to the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side. Tsuna looked around and saw the girl standing at the end of the roof by the fence surrounding the roof.

'She's standing there eating a meat-bun while posing.' Tsuna thinks.

"You've come. Now I will defeat you!" The girl announces.

"Why?" Tsuna asks calmly putting a hand on Gokudera to make sure he stayed calm.

"This morning I did not notice your face and ignorantly did not notice you. But this time I will defeat you!" The girl yells.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna still wants to know.

"That is the so-called Hitman with deadly arm, I-pin." Reborn says on top of the pillar on the roof.

"So I was right. She is a Hitman just like Lambo-Kun." Tsuna says.

"The kid's other name is the "Human Bomb." Reborn finishes as the kid also finishes her meat-bun.

"Ready? Brace yourself!" The girl says as she gets into her fighting stance and her aura starts glowing yellow. Tsuna notices that it was the same aura that she used on the dog earlier.

"It's that same psychic power where movement isn't necessary." Tsuna says as he braces himself.

"It's no psychic power. There's a secret to that technique." Reborn says.

"A secret?" Tsuna says with same excitement because he loves puzzles. Tsuna looks at the girl when he heard her move some and knew she was about to make her move.

I-pin thrust her fist out and lucky for Tsuna Lambo chose that moment to appear and dove at I-pin. He took the hit and was sent off flying. Tsuna caught the whiff of garlic. "I see sorry Lambo-chan but I understand now." I-pin glared at sent more Gyoza fists at Tsuna. Tsuna effectively dodged them again and again.

"What is going on here?" Hibari said the fighting had awoken him from his nap on the roof. He looked down at the tiny assassin who blushed seeing him. "Koi, who is this?" Hibari asked a bit tense from being disturbed from his nap. "This is I-pin an assassin who has come to kill me, though I don't get why."

I-pin had gotten super shy and had activated her Pinzu-Time Super Explosion. "You better do something Tsuna when the countdown reaches zero she'll go boom and take the school with her." Reborn said and Tsuna gasped as I-pin latched onto his skirt. "Hey let go of that." I-pin tugged flashing Tsuna's panties to the males on the roof. Since I-pin wouldn't let go Tsuna did the only thing he could think of. He slipped out of his skirt and tossed it and I-pin up into the air.

BOOOM!

From the massive cloud a photo fluttered down. Yamamoto and Gokudera were nursing nose bleeds as Hibari removed his jacket it and covered his lover from prying eyes. Reborn picked up the photo and handed it to Tsuna. "So this is I-pin's target?" The weird man in the picture looked absolute nothing like Tsuna. "I-pin's fucking blind as bat!"

I-pin finally landed and Tsuna helped clear up the misunderstanding. I-pin bowed respectfully saying she was very sorry for all the trouble. Tsuna bowed respectfully and assured her it was fine that there was no harm done.

-The Next Morning (Tsuna's House)-

Tsuna walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat his breakfast when he noticed a new face at the table.

"I-pin, why are you here?" Tsuna asks with a confused tilt of his head making him look like a cute kitten.

"I-pin has no job. I've decided to train in Japan." I-pin answers.

Tsuna just nodded his head and started eating his breakfast when Lambo came running into the kitchen.

"The Lambo-Sama has come to eat breakfast!" Lambo yells. I-pin glanced at him and after seeing him, jumps up onto the table to attack Lambo.

"I-pin what's wrong? Why are you trying to attack, Lambo." Tsuna asks worriedly.

"That is a broccoli monster!" I-pin says in fear. Lambo then started chasing I-pin around the house, pretending to be the monster she thought he was. The door bell rang after Tsuna finished eating. Tsuna got up to answer the door, Tsuna opened the door to find Gokudera and Yamamoto behind it.

"Hayato-Kun, Takeshi-Kun, what are you two here for?" Tsuna asks.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework. Gokudera-Kun just tagged along." Yamamoto asks with his usual happy smile.

"Of course I came along. There was no way I was going to leave you alone with Decimo." Gokudera grumbles. Tsuna just smiles and leads them into his bedroom where they find Lambo chasing I-pin around the room making a mess.

"How dare you two make a mess of Decimo's wonderful room!" Gokudera yells and joins the game of chase. During all of the commotion Lambo brings out his Ten Year Bazooka and uses it on I-pin. When the smoked cleared in I-pin's place is a cute looking girl dresses in a white delivery outfit.

"I-pin, is that you?" Tsuna asks.

"That's strange I was in the middle of a delivery when I was transported here." I-pin says in confusion.

"Oh, young Decimo-Sama, it's good to see you." I-pin says with a warm smile.

'Her Japanese is perfect ten years from now. She also has become more feminine.' Tsuna thinks to himself.

"It was great to see you Decimo-Sama but I have to deliver these ramen noodles. See you later." I-pin says as she leaves the house. Tsuna sighs wondering what crazy adventure will happen tomorrow.


End file.
